Multi-zone heating and cooling systems are often utilized for supplying conditioned air to the particular zones within a space requiring heating or cooling. These systems are often used to supply conditioned air to a plurality of zones within the space, and include controllable zone dampers for permitting the flow of conditioned air to each zone. However, such systems have often employed a bypass damper to address the problem of high circulating air pressure that results when most of the dampers are closed and only a few zones are being supplied with conditioned air. When only one or two zones require heating, for example, the heating system operates at full capacity to supply conditioned air to the one or two zones, and a bypass damper is opened to alleviate the circulating air pressure and allow supply air to flow to the return air duct. Variable capacity heating and cooling systems have also been employed to supply conditioned air at a level that will meet the heating or cooling load for a space. Even where variable capacity heating and cooling systems have been utilized in multi-zone spaces, a bypass damper is still typically employed to alleviate circulating air pressure. Such systems do not provide an appropriate minimum level of system operation to supply conditioned air to only a few zones that require heating or cooling.